


That's no Lady, That's My Cousin

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [8]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Philip and Vivian tell the family they are expecting a baby. Hillary is expected to move out to make room for the baby. Ashley wants to fit in at a new school so she dresses like the girls Will is interested in.This is an additonal scene to the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 3 Episode 3: That's no Lady, That's My Cousin with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	That's no Lady, That's My Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this scene on YouTube and it got me thinking about how Omega Will would take the news of his Aunt and Uncle having a baby. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, Will thought his Uncle Phil and Aunt Vivian were joking when they said that they were going to have a baby. But then his aunt said that they were serious. They were going to have a baby. It stung to put it simply. He knew it was irrational to feel some type of way about the news but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to have a baby. He wanted to give his alpha everything. But he knew he couldn’t give him that because he couldn’t get pregnant. He was a male omega. 

Omegas just had heats and bonded to alphas. It was a one way life plan. You go to school, get a job, find a suitable partner, and bond, then that’s it. Alphas and omegas couldn’t have children like betas did. 

If they did want to have kids they had to go through a surrogate or adopt. Another way was for either an Alpha or Omega to marry a beta. It wasn’t a very common practice because heats and ruts existed but they somehow made it work. He hoped that whomever he ended up with was going to just be a good mate to him. Someone who made him laugh and feel good as much his uncle did him. 

What he wanted to say was that it wasn’t just unfair, it was inconsiderate. He was his omega. But then he had to think about it. He was only partially bonded to his uncle Phil and they never even talked about these issues because nobody expected anyone to get pregnant. He knew that this isn't planned because Aunt Viv told him many times that she didn't have any more kids because of all the complications and heartache that came along with it.

Will was in his room going over his overdue summer homework when a knock came at the door. 

“Who is it?” He called.

“It’s me.” His uncle’s voice called back. 

Will didn’t want to face him right now. He was going through a lot of emotional and hormonal turmoil. 

“Will, I need to speak with you. Can I come in?” He sighed. He guessed it couldn’t be helped. 

“Come on in.” 

“Good Afternoon, Will.” His uncle greeted as he walked in. He tilted his neck to the side when his uncle made his way up to him to press a soft kiss on his bondmark. “How was school today?”

“It was alright. Classes are kind of slower right now since it’s the start of the school year. Which reminds me to tell you that the first part of our senior dues are due on the 15th of next month. They want to know how many people would be interested in going on a trip to Disneyland for Christmas Break.” Will informed as he put down the pen in his hand. 

“Are you interested in going? I know Carlton is.” Will snorted. Carlton wasn’t just interested in going; he was over the moon by it. He loved Disneyland more than most children even knew about it. 

“Nah, I’m not really down with all that. I think I’m just going to stay here and watch a few movies until it’s time for bed.” Will said with a small smile. Then he had to do some mental math. They were going in Late December. Exactly three months. He’d probably be in heat during that time. He had heats every three months as opposed to one every month. He'd most likely have his heat next month since it's already been two months since the last one.

"I see." Phil looked at his nephew hard. He didn't want to miss any of the signs that Dr. Sutherland said that could be there. 

Will looked up but avoided his eyes as they continued their conversation about school. The conversation naturally flowed into talking about Aunt Vivan's pregnancy. 

"How do you feel about it?" 

Will shrugged. "I don't know. After first I thought you guys were just jokin' but I guess I was wrong."

Phil nodded with a hum. "Yeah. It was as shocking to you as it was for me. Hell. Your Aunt Vivian didn't find out until two weeks ago." 

So that's why Aunt Viv has been so moody lately. It made sense. 

"Will, if you have something you want to say, just say it."

"What makes you say that?" Will was starting to sweat. 

"Will, I'm your alpha." He brought his hand up and tapped his own scent gland. It was unmarked but Will knew what he meant. They had a strong bond. A bond where they can sense each other's distress and emotions. "I know things."

"I'm fine." Will lied.

Phil didn't look convinced. "Something tells me that you're lying."

"How would you know?" 

"I can smell you." Phil sat on the edge of his unmade bed. Will could feel his body heat rise. 

"So what? It's not like I have any say in what you two do. Y'all are married. I'm just the omega." Will sugarcoated. 

"Will, you're not just an omega. You're my mate. Which means that you do have a say. This isn't just about me and your aunt, this is about all of us. This is going to change up a few things and I need to know if you're ready for that." 

Will looked unsure of himself as he squirmed in his desk chair. He kept looking around and avoiding his eyes. His scent was gradually turning too sweet. 

"Look, Will, I know that this came as a surprise. It was for all of us. But I want you to know that this baby isn't just mine and your aunt Viv's, it's everybody's baby." Will's eyes finally met his eyes. 

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do." He confirmed. 

Will got up from his chair and leaped onto his uncle, wrapping his arms around him. "You really really really mean that?" 

Phil chuckled. "Yes." He accepted the embrace. He knew that there was going to be some tension when they announced the news. The doctors told them so, especially Dr. Sutherland, their family doctor. He explained if and when they told the family the news about the new baby, they should keep an eye on Will as he could go develop depression or feel as though he wasn't good enough as an omega. 

He was happy to see that his careful choice of words were received. He meant them too. This was going to be a team effort. Parenting takes more than two people. The people and setting around the children made all the difference. 

"I'm really glad you said that, Uncle Phil." Will gave him a sad smile. Phil held onto Will's hands when the boy drew back. 

"Will, if you have something to say, I'm here to listen." He said squeezing them gently. 

"I just… i don't know. I guess it's an omega thing but...i felt...kinda jealous when y'all announced the news. I felt like I was supposed to be the one having the baby. Now I know that's not possible but that's how I felt." He paused to gaze into his uncle's eyes. "It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you. L-like I'm not doing enough and I'm failing on my part of our bond." 

Phil was expecting it but he wasn't at the same time. To hear it out loud made his heart skip and stomach drop. Will was doing the best he could as his omega. He was always there to tend to his needs and make him feel appreciated and wanted. That was clear when he accepted him as his alpha and allowed him to mark him. 

"Will, you are the best thing to happen to me. To all of us. Please don't feel that way. You're doing your absolute best and I can see that. I appreciate that very much." Phil said, pulling his nephew closer. "I don't want you to want or need to do anything for me. What matters is how you feel. I'm your alpha. I should be the one feeling like you do. I'm the one who's been failing in his duties to you. I'm supposed to be making you feel good. So I apologize for that."

"But it's not your fault, I'm being selfish."

"No, Will, it's not your fault. Didn't you hear what I just said? It was my responsibility to make you feel like you're good enough. You shouldn't have to have felt that way." Phil explained. 

Will didn't know what to say so he just nodded. 

"So do you accept my apology?" 

"Of course." Will smiled. 

"Now with that settled. Can I make it up to you?" 

Will's eyebrows raised. "How're you going to do that?" He wanted to add 'You didn't do anything' but decided against it. It would just take them back to ground zero. 

"I was hoping that I could take you out for dinner tomorrow night. Then when we get back we can head on over to the poolhouse." Heading over to the poolhouse meant only one thing, sex.

Will could feel himself grow wet at the proposal. His uncle only took him out whenever he was well behaved or after a heat. Of course after a heat, the only thing that they did was cuddle but it was all the same to him. He loved being close to his alpha. 

"Why do we have to wait to go to the poolhouse when we could go right now?" Will said, putting his own kiss on his uncle's scent gland. 

Phil chuckled and leaned into the soft presses on his scent gland. "We could but your aunt wants me to help her pick out a new gardener since Ortiz quit last week." 

Will liked Ortiz. He had been working there longer than he's been staying here in Bel-Air. It's sad to hear that he left. "Okay. But if you have time later, come see me." 

"Oh, don't worry I will." His uncle assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
